Tokiya drabble collection
by Ayingott
Summary: A collection of the Tokiya drabbles I've done on tumblr. Various pairing, various situations.


**Disclaimer: UtaPri does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Tokiya drabble collection**

* * *

**18. Stomach kiss (Ren/Tokiya)**

They're both naked, tangled in the sheets and exhausted from the previous activities that happened, breaking hard and feeling pleased and satisfied. There was just something about the way Ren moved against Tokiya, pushed into him, took and dominated him that turned Tokiya on even more.

So he gets up slightly, ignoring the curious look that he receives from the other teen and pulls the sheets away from Ren's body, enough to uncover his stomach and torso. The skin is still hot and covered in sweat, but Tokiya doesn't care. Ren was sexy life this, after all.

He leans down, locks eyes with Ren and places his lips on the other male's stomach, kissing the skin and the licking it. He supposed that this might look sexy and that was what he was going for, anyway.

Time for another round, after all.

**17. Rain kiss (Natsuki/Tokiya)**

They soot there, in the cold rain, panting hard and the anger still coursing in the air and their blood. This wasn't the first time they had fought like this, nor would this be the last. They always fought with words that hurt, with words that opened old wounds and slashed new ones.

Only when they were alone, no other eyes and ears close did they let out everything that they had kept inside and held off until the point of breaking. This rain wasn't helping; it numbed Tokiya's heart as much as Satsuki's words had broken it. It was never Natsuki that dealt with these things - always Satsuki, always hitting where it hurt the most.

Tokiya shakes his head weakly; hands limp at his sides and chest heavy from the whirlwind of emotions inside of him. "Enough. No more. I can't take it anymore." he turns to leave, finally past the last line of forgiveness.

But a hand on his shoulder stop him and it takes everything for Tokiya not to lash out again, not to say everything that was now weighting down his heart. he wouldn't be able to do it anyway, not with Natsuki's lips on his own, kissing him, biting his lips and tongue. Natsuki's fingers are digging into his shoulders and he makes a small noise of pain.

They break apart and Tokiya is breathing hard, lips bruised and cheeks flushed. He looks up at the other and then whispers, his voice raspy and slightly broken, "Why?**"**

**13. Hand kiss (Tokiya/Aine)**

He's always knows that he has to be careful with Aine, he has to be gentle, only make soft touches and soothing words. Aine is too fragile, too sensitive, too wounded already.

So Tokiya does just that - sometimes simply remind Aine just how precious he is, just how loved he is, juts how needed he is.

He doesn't need anything; Tokiya just wants to see the small smile on the other's face, the softening of his eyes when he receives Tokiya's feelings, the soft laugh that he makes. Everything about those small things is perfect and that is all Tokiya wished to see and hear, to receive back from Aine.

So one day, when Aine is feeling slightly down, Tokiya get's on one knew in front of the teen, takes his hands in his own and then looks up, dark blue eyes colored in sincerity and love and trust and he says, "I love you."

He seals those words with a kiss on Aine's hand, sealing their fates together as well.

**7. Firm kiss (Tokiya/Ringo)**

He doesn't care anymore, he just wants to have that kiss and Tokiya will do anything to get it. That's why there is no hesitation in his step and actions when he interrupts Ringo's lesson, ignores the teacher's questions and the looks he gets from the other students.

He walks up to Ringo, cups the man's face in his hands and then says, "I'm tired of waiting, sensei." with those words Tokiya bends down and captures Ringo's lips in a kiss, demanding and deep and rough, one that leave the teacher with trembling knees, pink cheeks and ragged breathing.

"I will be waiting for you, _sensei_." Tokiya whispers in the teacher's ear before turning around and leaving the classroom.

**4. Cheek kiss (Camus/Tokiya)**

There is a light blush on Tokiya's cheeks as he looks at the sleeping count, sunlight illumination his features. Last night had been… exciting and embarrassing and really satisfying. Tokiya never knew he could make sounds and demands quite like that.

He leans down a little and then places his lips on Camus's cheek, giving him a light kiss and then he whispered against the other's skin, "Good morning."

**11. A hug (Natsuki/Tokiya)**

Tokiya looks slightly up, in order to be able to look into Natsuki's eyes and at his face, before walking up to him. Before the blond could ask any questions Tokiya wraps his arms around the other teen, enveloping Natsuki in a hug.

While the blond teen energetically hugs Tokiya back, he allows his hands to slide down and settle on Natsuki's butt - Tokiya ever hugged people for only one reason, after all.

**10. 4 days with me chained to their side (Tokiya/Nanami)**

Tokiya looks at Nanami and then a small smirk settles on his lips. There would surely be interesting four days, especially when he was to be, simply put, her pet for that time period.

He takes the chain, coming from the leather collar around his neck, and wraps it loosely around Nanami's waist, using it to them pull her close to him. "I am chained to you for four days, Nanami. I wonder what could we do, now that were tied together?"

**12. A pat on the back. (Tokiya/OC from the roleplay group)**

Tokiya looks at the girl, sitting on one of the benches at the courtyard. She hadn't been in good spirits lately, he noticed, so maybe there was something he would be able to do for her.

He walks up to Suzuko, pats her on the back, gives a small encouraging smile and then walks away.

[Original version was:

_He walks up to Suzuko, pats her on the back and then leans down, low enough to whisper in her ear, "__How ya doin' lil moma, lemme whisper in ya' ear…__"_]

**10. 4 days with me chained to their side (Tokiya/Ittoki)**

Tokiya touches the leather collar around his neck and makes a small face, especially when the chain connected to the collar jingles a little when Ittoki moves.

He glares slightly at the redhead and then quietly says, "I will go along with this only because it's you. And also because I get to see you naked this way."

**9. Drunk voice mail (Camus/Tokiya)**

"It this working?" shuffling sounds interrupt whatever Tokiya is saying and then his voice becomes clear again, "-op groping me, I'm getting there_._"

A small cough and then he's talking again, "Cecil said that you would like this and I'm not sure why I am doing this, but it seems like a good idea. Camus, I will let you do me because Cecil said you need to relieve some sexual needs. And me too, as he just said." there are some yells in the background and then Tokiya's voice can be barely heard, "-ut you asked me to! I _am not_a who-"

The rest is cut off.

**3. Me for one night (Tokiya/Aine)**

Tokiya walks in the room, only a tight-fitting bathrobe covering his slightly damp body, and looks at Aine, seated on the bed and seemingly waiting for something.

He makes a small noise before opening up his bathrobe, "As promised, I am yours for this night."

**13. A kitten (Tokiya/Ringo)**

Tokiya sighs and then hands Ringo-sensei the basked he had been holding. Inside there is a small, fluffy kitten. It has black fur and eyes and it's padding around the basket, trying to find a way out or something that might be interesting.

"Here, sensei."

* * *

**A/N: Just a small collection of drabbled from tumblr. Yes, I roleplay Tokiya, that's why they are all Tokiya centric. Also, not sorry for making Tokiya a sexual predator.**

**Ayingott out.**


End file.
